If I Die Young
by Fluffy1322
Summary: this is short story/songfic with the song "If I Die Young" by The Perry Band. Basically Yuya sings this song and Kyo lets her know how he feels about it. I can't tell you anymore without ruining it.. Please check it out!


**If I Die Young**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo or the song used in this story, its If I Die Young by The Perry Band

* * *

Yuya Shina was walking in a lazy kind of pace today. She was in the middle of the group as they walked; somehow it was arranged like that every time. She was behind Kyo, who was the lead of course, and walking beside Benitora. It was a nice day out and the Sakura flowers were falling around them. Needless to say she was having a pretty good day and started singing a song she heard in town the other day.

"_If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
oh oh oh oh"_

She personally thought her voice was really good. She wasn't so good as to perform in front of people but it was pleasant to listen to. Grinning to herself, she continued her singing and started to sway a little while still walking.

"_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_  
_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_And be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_  
_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_  
_I've never known the lovin' of a man_  
_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
_I'll I've had just enough time"_

The guys were starting to stare at me in awe.

'See I told you was pretty good.'

And it didn't hurt that the song itself was beautiful. Kyo seemed to slow just a little and everyone else was slowly making their way around her while we still trudged on. The wind picked up a little and the flowers swirled around us. She was still singing in a normal volume but with the reaction she was getting she was becoming more into it.

"_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done_

A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar

_They're worth so much more after I'm a gonner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_  
_oh oh_

_The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls"_

The song ended and no one said anything for a while. We just continued on our path. It really was a beautiful day.

A few minutes later Kyo spoke up

"Dogface."

It used to be a beautiful day… "What?" She replied somewhat irate. She was in a good mood and Kyo was almost programmed to ruin it.

"Where did you learn that song?"

"Um… in town the other day. Why?" She replied confused, where was the remark on how she was an awful singer and not to ruin the perfectly good silence?

"Don't sing anymore. I don't like it," was all he said.

'What? Who is he to say not to sing it anymore?' she fumed to herself.

"Why don't you like it? I thought it was beautiful," Yukimura chimed in beside her. Well at least someone appreciated it.

"I just don't like her singing it," Kyo tartly replied. His back was facing us so we weren't able to see his face but there was something in his voice that made me stop for a moment.

"Just me singing it? You don't care about anyone else doing it?" She asked hesitantly. If the reason was what she thought then she knew he would not want to admit anything. Showing his emotions were a hard thing for Kyo.

"Yea, just you," was his short reply. It left no room to discuss anything anymore.

Yuya smiled to herself. While the others were yelling at Kyo for being mean to her, she knew what his reason was for her to not singing it anymore. Really she should've known not to sing it, it was only a week ago when the water dragon was in her heart and she almost died.

Grinning once again, Yuya skipped up to Kyo and started singing a song where a girl lived long and happy.

* * *

A/N: Okay! This really came out of nowhere. I haven't written anything in a while so this surprised me. But anyways I hope you liked it and people understand why Kyo didn't want her to sing it anymore. I wanted to imply it and not him say it 'cause I thought that might have been to OOC. Review and tell me what you think please!


End file.
